powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series)
The Deluxe Universe Series is an alternative universe, of the main Power Rangers Series. In this Universe, all series have a modification of their originals one, the variation could be a new Ranger Team, a new fleet of zords, a new megazord, a new weapon, a new fact, new characters, a new form, a new Villain, a new all, anything can happen in this universe. History The creation of this new universe happen when the big bang's explotion it gave origin to a new universe, where the timeline is completely different to the other Power Rangers Universe. In this universe, were born whole new Rangers team but none of them, from the earth, all of this teams have their own history and all of them were participants of a Great Universal War, between the side of goodness and evilness, in the past. List of DUS series Zordon Era (DUS) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS): the beginning of the Rangers timeline in this universe and the base of the next 4 seasons, the season takes placement between, august 1993 and june 1994; it is divided in two parts. The first part introduces the main characters for the next 2 seasons and the main storyline, while the second conclude it and introduce some new character. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S2DUS): the continuation of the first season, takes place 2 months after the finale of the First Season; divided in two parts, the first reintroduce main characters from past season and the new villains of the season, meanwhile second concludes some stories of characters and left/introduce the season into season 3. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S3DUS): the inmediately continuation of second season; it takes place in the summer of 1995 during the first episodes later it has a jump in the time setting the season in november 1995 ; divided in 2 parts with a mini sequel inside of the season, the latter concludes the main storys of the villains of the last 3 seasons. * Power Rangers Zeo (DUS): the first great change of the series, takes placement between fall '96 and spring '97, this season concludes the storys of the mains rangers and introduce the new generation of rangers, who will conclude the Zordon Era and will replace the team in the next 2 seasons, divided in 2 parts. * Power Rangers Turbo (DUS): second great change of the series, takes place from the ending of the summer '97 to march '98 ; this season starts with the conclusion of this Universe's Zordon Era, it's divided in 3 parts an is the first season to have less than 50 episodes. * Power Rangers In Space (DUS): this Season is the conclusion of the Zordon Era and takes placement in the year 1998, starting in march and ending in october. Post War Era (DUs) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (DUS): the first season of the new era, takes place 5 months after the end of the war, the story follows the continuity of the past season, and concludes the last storys of 5 characters of the original zordon era. * Power Rangers Lighstpeed Rescue (DUS): second season of this era, it introduces a new character who will be involved in next seasons. Takes place a few months after Lost Galaxy finale, and it's the first season without any character of the zordon era, aside from the team up. * Power Rangers Time Force (DUS): third season of the era and second season, to not feature Zordon as a principal character or have any characters of the past era; but in change it feature a mysterious character, who was present during the last part of the past season known as the Oracle. * Power Rangers Wild Force (DUS): last season of the Post War Era before the changing into the Disney era of this universe and also the last to feature a character who had appeared in past seasons, from next season on, none of the characters of a past season will be featured, aside from the versus. This Season ended the history of the Oracle, who disappears from the continuity of the series. 10th anniversary of the franchise. Disney Era (DUS) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (DUS): first season of the Disney era of this universe and first Season to feature a Cinema Movie Battle, a replacement for the typical VS Movie, this will be used in almost every next season. * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (DUS): second season of the era and first season to feature more than 6 rangers in the team. First Season of this Disney era to feature a Power Up for the red ranger apart of the battlizer or the power up of the team. Last season to not feauture a pink Ranger as part of the team, in this era. * Power Rangers SPD (DUS): third season of the disney era, this is the first season to feature 10 rangers on the team, and feature 2 different gangs of villians allianced between them since the Zordon era, first season to use completely the driver system since Mighty Morphin aside from the final form for the red ranger. Last Season to feature a monster villain with a ranger's attributes. * Power Rangers Mystic Force (DUS): fourth season of this era and the second to feature ten rangers on the same team, final season to feature a exclusive power up for the red ranger aside from the battlizer and only season to feature more than 12 villains in an only gang. * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (DUS): final season of the Disney era (Next 2 series will still be part of the disney era, but are considered part of the pre legacy series), and the 15th aniversary of the series. Only season to feature 2 power ups for the team, and the first season to feature six rangers in the team since ninja storm without counting the movie rangers and to have an extra hero since Turbo. Second season to have 2 versus. Pre Legacy Era (DUS) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (DUS): first season to be considered part of the pre legacy era, even if it still being produced by disney, this season, start to have some connections with the next seasons and it is the last season to not have an exclusive battlizer for the red ranger. * Power Rangers RPM (DUS): is the second season of the Pre Legacy era, the season in difference with the original season, this season is set in the prime timeline of the universe, the season is the last one produced by disney, since the nexts seasons are back being produced by saban, last season to feature a Cinema Movie Battle. * Power Rangers Samurai (DUS): first season of the era produced by Saban, and the last season of the era, it's the second season to feature a female red ranger, but this time being part of the good side, the season feature the first in series crossover with Power Rider (DUS). Legacy Era (DUS) * Power Ranger Megaforce (DUS): first part of the Legacy era, the season introduces the main characters of the era, in difference of the original series, the season have 45 episodes, and have a correct development of the characters, the season ends with an concreted ending, although last episode leave on a cliffchanger, which leads into next season. * Power Rangers Super Megaforce (DUS): the 20th anniversary of the series and the conclusion of the era, follows the story of past season, the season feature the biggest reunion of past rangers, with all of the teams aiding the rangers of the season in the final battle against the evil neo alliance of the intergalatic domination leaded by the Zangiack Empire. Neo Saban Era (DUS) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (DUS) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (DUS) * Power Rangers Rail Squadron (DUS) * Power Rangers Beast Morpher (DUS) * Power Rangers Savage Champions (DUS) * Power Rangers Astral Saviors (DUS) * Power Rangers Civil War (DUS) Main Characters Mighty Morphin (S1-S3) *'Zordon:' the main character of the Zordon era, the original mentor of the first human ranger team, and one of the first red eltarians rangers *'Alpha 4/5: '''the robotic assistant and friend of the rangers, always kind and loyal to them and to the good side, at the first time she could be seen as a tough feelingless robot, but she really is like a child *'Bulk and Skull: a pair of dumbs boys of angel grove whose hobbies are fooling the rangers during their normal lives, and try to discover their alter-ego identities, they seem to be bad in the outside, but they got a golden heart Trivia''' * This Universe have more teams than the original PR universe. * This Universe is more mature than the original universe touching things like Sexuality and Massacres, what in the original universe are not included. * This Universe doesn't have any connection with the PRU cinematic universe but have some elements take of it. * This universe introduce more warriors with ranger atributtes and new sixth rangers See Also * Power Rangers (Series) * Super Sentai (DUS) References Category:Alternate Universes